1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a fire extinguishing bullet system for launching and, more particularly, to a fire extinguishing bullet system for launching, which is capable of effectively extinguishing a fire generated at a place that is difficult to access by a person by loading a fire extinguishing bullet that generates a fire extinguishing gas having a fire extinguishing effect onto a projectile, throwing the fire extinguishing bullet loaded at a long distance from a firing point to a specific distance, and discharging the fire extinguishing gas after the fire extinguishing bullet reaches the firing point.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when a fire is generated at a place, such as a building, a vehicle or a ship, a person directly approaches a firing point and uses a fire extinguisher for spraying a fire extinguishing gas in order to extinguish the fire.
A fire extinguisher, such as that described above, is disposed at a place where a fire is likely to occur. A fire extinguishing agent is discharged through a discharge hose to extinguish a fire.
However, the existing fire extinguisher has a problem in that it is difficult to use if it is difficult for a person to directly approach a firing point due to a flame or a toxic gas or heat generated from the fire.
In order to solve such a problem, a fire extinguisher and fire extinguisher launching apparatus which can be thrown to a specific distance are recently being developed.
A prior art, such as Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2012-0056386 entitled “Grenade Style Hand Grenade” (Jun. 4, 2012) or Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2007-0101675 entitled “Fire Extinguishing Rocket Bomb for Long Distance Fire Extinguish” (Oct. 17, 2007), is suggested as such a fire extinguishing bullet.
However, the prior art is disadvantageous in that a launching apparatus is very complicated to the extent that it is difficult to apply the launching apparatus to a fire extinguisher launching apparatus or that the launching apparatus may not be easily applied because it is complicated to the extent that it is difficult to practically use the launching apparatus.
Furthermore, there are problems in that accuracy is very low in throwing a long distance because airtight throwing means is not disclosed and it is difficult to repeatedly use the launching apparatus because the launching apparatus is disposable.
Furthermore, there are problems in that although the launching apparatus may be thrown at a long distance, an impact or malfunction is generated because the fire extinguisher is activated in a physical manner and the launching apparatus is corroded due to deterioration or humidity that penetrates the inside of the launching apparatus.
Accordingly, the aforementioned prior art needs to continues to be developed in order to solve such problems.